Nightclub Escapades
by Lurid Amaranthine
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru is taken to a trendy nightclub? Can you really picture him dancing? No, but there is more to do in a nightclub than dance. Part three of the Sesshomaru in Modern Times series. oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be rich – and I'm not. Nor do I own Ayumi Hamasaki, who gives me much inspiration while writing (and is be included in this fic). I do own a very soft bunny name Kagome, though.

**Synopsis and background:** This is the third in a series of one-shots that I am writing about Sesshomaru adapting to the modern world. The first is "Girl Scout Cookies" the second is "Sesshomaru's Adventure into Babysitting". Here, Kagome takes Sesshomaru to a nightclub. Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Sesshomaru, it'll be fun." Kagome stood a few feet away from Sesshomaru with her hands clutched in front of her chest. She was practically begging. Her eyes were wide and she would blink them periodically in a cute fashion. She was trying her hardest.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for dancing." Sesshomaru stood, nonplussed about Kagome's actions.

Under her breath Kagome said what suspiciously sounded like: "This Sesshomaru has no need for cookies, either." She tried very hard not to roll her eyes. That would have given her away in an instant. Of course, demons have fantastic hearing. Sesshomaru was no exception, though he acted as if he did not hear her.

"Please? Pretty please? Please with a cherry on top?" She blinked rapidly a few times to help her case.

Sesshomaru stood very still without emotion on his smooth face. Kagome knew she needed to come up with a different plan. She sidled up closer and leaned into him.

"I'll bake you some chocolate chip cookies." She said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Hrmph." Sesshomaru walked past Kagome to the bookcase of hers that he had claimed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kagome exclaims happily. She turned about and dashed into the bedroom. "I'll be done in half an hour." The door whooshed closed behind her.

An hour and a half later Kagome appeared in the living room standing before a sitting Sesshomaru. His nose was buried in a book.

"Let's go!" Kagome smiled with exuberance. She was glad to get out of the apartment for another reason than for class. She needed to blow off steam.

"That was longer than half an hour." Sesshomaru did not look up from his book. Kagome pulled said book out of Sesshomaru's hand causing him to look at her. She still had a smile on her face.

"You are wearing that?" His eyes flicked over the black spaghetti strap shirt, short, flowy black skirt, and leather knee high boots. She had on a little silver necklace with a Roman letter K done up in sparkly white stones. Her make-up was done perfectly, and not overly applied. She was showing even more skin then her old high school uniform.

"Yup! Like it?" She did a little turn for him. The skirt flared out, but managed not to show her underwear. It just barley managed not to.

Sesshomaru headed to the bedroom without answering Kagome's question. Kagome titled her head to the side feeling very confused. He reappeared carrying Tokijin. Kagome's head straightened immediately.

"What do you think you are doing with that?" Kagome knew she would not like his answer.

"If you insist upon wearing that outside the bedroom, this Sesshomaru must be prepared to defend his mate."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and gave the dreaded woman glare. He could be such a pigheaded bully sometimes.

"Put that back in the bedroom. We won't be allowed in the club if you have a sword." She pointed to bedroom to help him along. Of course, he would do whatever he wanted to do. He was Sesshomaru after all.

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder this. If he carried it, maybe they would not have to go to this club. She was still glaring at him. He would never hear the end of it, and her screeches could damage his sensitive ears. So in the end, he decided to put Tokijin back in the bedroom.

Kagome drove them to a very trendy nightclub. The name was blazoned in red on the outside in Roman letters. Most locals only knew the name of it due to word of mouth as the name was not in Kanji. The _Dance Dungeon_ was a very hip place. They played a mix of Japanese and American pop and techno music at high volumes. Most of the club was lit by black light. The glasses at the bar were neon colors so that they would glow. The dance floor was lit by moving lights in a rainbow of colors. Kagome loved it. Sesshomaru absolutely hated it.

They sat through a few songs sipping drinks out of bright glasses at the bar. Sesshomaru still was not thrilled. The drink was not that good, and the glowing glass was gaudy. It also annoyed Sesshomaru that his hair glowed under the black lights, garnering him unwanted attention from women whose station and morals were obviously beneath his. Kagome was having a good time; however, so he did not say anything.

Kagome stroked his hair as she would a puppy's fur. And then she noticed the effect of the black light. "Sesshomaru! Your hair is glowing! This is so cool!"

Sesshomaru replied with an annoyed growl as he sipped his overpriced, watered-down drink. Kagome just smiled and kept playing with the brightly glowing hair.

Kagome jumped causing Sesshomaru to look at her. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she cried out, "I love this song! Come dance with me." She slid off of the barstool and held her hand out to him.

"Hrmph. This Sesshomaru does not dance." He sat passively on his barstool. The music was hurting his ears.

"Well, I love this song. So I'm going to dance." She flounced about and headed off to the technicolored dance floor. The speakers pumped Ayumi Hamasaki's "1 Love" at an overly loud volume. Kagome happily took an empty spot and twirled about. She dipped, swayed and spun. Without realizing it she had attracted a few looks. A large man with close buzzed hair walked up to her and began to dance.

Sesshomaru kept his golden eyes glued to the dance floor. He eyes widened at the unexpected revelation brought about by the forwardness of her dancing. Those same golden orbs narrowed and blazed as he watched an unknown man dancing in such an intimate fashion with his mate.

In an instant he was off the barstool and in front of Kagome glaring at the unknown male. His stance indicated that he was about to unleash his poison claw on this unwitting rival. The man, being very large and muscular, thought nothing of Sesshomaru's actions.

"Hey man, what do you think you are doing? I'm trying to score with this hottie." The man crossed his muscular arms over his barrel chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further, "This _hottie_ belongs to _this _Sesshomaru." His tilted downward; his words were thinly veiled threats.

"Hey buddy, there's no ring on her finger, and you weren't out here."

Kagome pushed through the testosterone and between the two men. "Hey, it's alright. We were just dancing." Kagome desperately tried to smooth Sesshomaru's ruffled fur.

"Hey baby, the way you were moving, it meant you want something. And I can give you something one-armed pretty boy can't." The man reached out and placed a large hand on Kagome's right hip.

"Remove your hand before this Sesshomaru removes it for you." The statement was followed by a low growl that went unheard over the music.

"Oh, _this Sesshomaru_ – think you're a lord or something? I've beaten manlier men than you."

His overconfident demeanor caused Kagome to comment, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"It's so sweet. You're trying to protect that little boy. But if he wants to run with the big dogs, he's gotta know who the alpha male is."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." After voicing this one last warning, Kagome backed away.

The man cracked his knuckles and as he prepared to throw a punch he found himself staring up at the bright lights with blood pouring from his nose. Kagome appeared in the man's dazed view, "You know, I did warn you." And then she was gone.

As a crowd gathered to watch the fight, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and dragged him out of the club. They were stopped at the door.

"Ma'am, it'd be a wise thing not to come here again."

Kagome stomped by the bouncer with Sesshomaru in tow. He looked pleased with himself. Sesshomaru did not want to go there again anyway.

They rode home in silence. Sesshomaru was still pleased. After the noise of the club the silence of the car was wonderful. It was not until they got home that Kagome said anything.

"You know, I really liked that club, and now I can't go back." She turned towards him so fast it was surprising that she did not get whiplash. She was surprised to see a small smirk on Sesshomaru's lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Hands were akimbo on her hips.

"This Sesshomaru gave him his wish." Sesshomaru looked very calm now.

"Wish? What wish?!" The volume of her voice escalated.

"He wish to know the alpha male."

"That was such a barbaric display." Kagome started to pace about the room, "We don't do things like that in this time. It only gets people in trouble. It could be a prison term." She continued to rant.

During this time Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen. He returned from the kitchen, walked passed a ranting Kagome to sit upon the couch where he began to eat the cookies he brought with him. In the middle of her big point her mouth gaped as she saw Sesshomaru eating cookies while watching her as one would eat popcorn during a movie.

"I am not your entertainment!" Kagome's face is flushed red in anger. She became so flustered that she screamed, "Sit boy!"

Sesshomaru blinked and returned to his cookies. Kagome smacked her forehead and groaned, "Wrong brother…" before stomping into the bedroom, slamming the door, and screaming, "Arg!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. You may hit the review button now. Don't forget to check out my profile for the other two stories in the series. 


End file.
